geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Electroman Adventures
Electroman Adventures is the thirteenth level of Geometry Dash and is the fourth of the six levels with an insane difficulty. Description Electroman Adventures introduces breakable blocks which get destroyed when a player interacts with it, an X decal and some new iced themed decorations along with other decorations. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 12%, and is collected as the cube. When there are 3 pillars of breakable blocks, instead of going down, jump up 3 more times, followed by an orb, which leads you to a platform with the secret coin. Drop from the platform and jump on a pink ring and you're back on the main passage. *The second secret coin is located at 19%, and is collected as the ship. There will be an obstacle with spikes on its sides and the player will have to carefully fly through the bottom, where there are fake spikes. They must grab the coin and exit through the other side. *The third secret coin is located at 91%, and is collected as the ball. Stay on the bottom platform and it will bring you to a tunnel. Make sure to change gravity rapidly to avoid the 5 spikes once you're in it. Once you have avoided all the spikes, collect the coin and go back on the main passage. Walkthrough Trivia *Electroman Adventures originally held a Harder difficulty until Update 1.7. **In fact, this level was the last level to have its difficulty changed. *Electroman Adventures, along with Clutterfunk, Geometrical Dominator, and Deadlocked, does not reward the player a cube upon completing it in normal mode unlike most other levels. Clutterfunk, in this case, rewards a ship. *On the path to the 1st secret coin, you can drop down and miss the secret coin. This can also happen in Stereo Madness. *Electroman Adventures uses fake spikes to collect all the secret coins, although they weren't formally introduced until Clubstep. *The name Electroman Adventures exceeds 20 characters by 1 character and is too long to type in as the name of a custom level. * Electroman Adventures takes 1 minute and 29 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 91 jumps. *Electroman Adventures is the last level to feature the Mirror portal. *Electroman Adventures is the second level that was featured in the Geometry Dash Steam Trailer. *Electroman Adventures and Cycles are the only levels where it can end in mirror mode, however the mirror mode ending in Electroman Adventures was not intended. *Electroman Adventures and Theory of Everything both end with a little bit of music playing. * Electroman Adventures has the earliest second secret coin. ** The first two coins are also the closest two coins in the game, both appearing at 12% and 19% respectively. Errors *At 12%, it is possible to skip the mini portal transition and continue with the big ship. The player will die after the segment is completed, though. *At 66% it is possible to avoid the portals by being landed down and then continue as a mini UFO in mirror mode. **Once the player achieves that, they will end in mirror mode. Gallery EA-C1.png|First secret coin EA-C2.png|Second secret coin EA-C3.png|Third secret coin ElectromanAdventuresMenu.png|Level selection ElectromanAdventuresMenuOld.png|Original difficulty Category:Levels